User blog:Starscream7/Official: Storyline Reboot
Alright, let's get down to business (If you don't want to hear about my original storyline and its criticism, please skip down through the next three paragraphs). ''' I have made only one storyline on this wiki, which contained three different parts in all. The storyline is known as the BIONICLE: Universe Film Series. If you are interested in its backstory, feel free to read the article through the link I just presented, as well as on BIONICLE: Universe, BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion and BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds. Overall, the films had a generally mixed success. However, my view on them is that they are not good films. I've been looking back at the first, second, and third films, rewatching certain sections of them and strengthening the fact that the films could have been much, much better. Sometimes, they're not even enjoyable to watch. It would seem that I'm giving you just about every reason not to watch the films. They've been criticized for many things, including the editing, plot, dialogue, undeveloped boring and clichéd characters, pacing, special effects, length, and the fact that each of them felt like a two hour long slideshow. Just about everything that I just said is something that I agree with, and if people did not mention some of these things, then it's probably coming from me. Again, I know it seems odd that I'm criticizing my own storyline, but I can see where I made my mistakes. For the past couple of months, I've been trying to develop new ideas of how to continue the story. I thought of doing a fourth film, a prequel, a prequel trilogy, a sequel trilogy, and none of the ideas really stuck out to neither the community nor me. Finally, I have come to an official decision: I am rebooting my storyline. '''Now I Will Discuss the Storyline Reboot I no longer have an interest in continuing my original storyline, no matter how it is executed. The official plan is to start anew, with a fresh storyline that will be a major improvement over the original. Here's what we can definitely expect: #New Characters - Quality instead of Quantity #New Plot - One That Will Make More Sense #New Setting - Possibly Not on Earth #Voice Actors - No Dialoge Subtitles #Special Effects - No Microsoft Paint #100% Live-Action - All Videos #Faster Pace - No Slideshow/Enjoyable to Watch #More Loyal to BIONICLE - No Hero Factory, Instead With More Connections to the Original Story Those eight things and more are what can be promised with the new storyline. I am definitely going to be adding voice actors into the film, no matter what. I will try and begin a casting call soon if I am able to finalize my idea for the beginning of the story. I've got a great, fresh start for it, and I think everyone's going to like it. As of now, I am planning on releasing the new storyline around November/December 2014. For now, I don't know what I will be calling the first part of the storyline. It may simply be titled "BIONICLE Universe," and will act as its remake. I will most likely be referring to it as the "Reboot Trilogy" at times. Alright: That's it for now. I would like to hear a general view from the community when it comes to whether they like the idea of the reboot. Take note that this idea is official, although I am not saying this to change your opinion. Please stand your vote for what you think is right. Thank you! What do you think of the "Reboot Trilogy" plan? It's a good idea: a fresh start is good and it shows potential. It's a bad idea: the original series should be continued in some way. Category:Blog posts